GenerationGirldolls Wiki:Generation Girl dolls Wiki
Welcome to the Generation Girl dolls Wiki This community provides information about the line of Generation Girl Barbie dolls. The doll line was released in 1998 and the series officially ended in 2001. This was one of Mattel's first attempts at diversifying their "Barbie" franchise. Many new Barbie molds were introduced as a result. Some of the molds are now used on new Barbies. One of the last online Generation Beat chat conversations at generationgirl.com highlights the events that lead to the Generation Girls "leaving" International High (and, for most of the characters, New York City altogether).9/21/01 BARBIE: Wow. I can't believe what a busy week this has been. TORI: I love the idea that Ana had - to make cookies and take them to the volunteers who are helping clean up the downtown area. MARI: You know it. Especially because her mom's cookies are so GOOD! NICHELLE: It's been really sad in New York this week. But doing all this stuff made me feel like I was helping out a little. MARI: I spent some time with my little brother's friends. I was showing them how to make cards on the computer, and then we took them to our local fire station. Some of those cards were fantastic! BARBIE: Cool! That's a great way to use your computer skills, Mar. MARI: Yeah - it felt pretty good. The firemen and policemen have been doing an amazing job. NICHELLE: Even though it's been a rough week, I'm SOOO proud to be a New Yorker this week! BARBIE: I know what you mean. Even though I wasn't born here, this city is my home now - and I really love it. TORI: Me too! This is a fantastic city, and the people are AWESOME!!! MARI: Go New York! That's the amazing thing about this city. People come here from all over. You can learn about sooo many different parts of the world, all in this one beautiful city. TORI: I even learned something about my Aunt Tessa. I never knew she learned emergency medicine when she worked in the Peace Corps! She's been volunteering all week, and I'm super proud of her! LARA: I was talking to that boy in school named Ali. His family comes from the Middle East, and they really love it here. NICHELLE: That's what's so great about our school, too. We have all different types of kids. MARI: Ooh la la! I know Ali! He's a real cutie. LARA: And smart, and funny. We went to Eatz, and just talked and talked. BARBIE: Cool! It seems like everyone is trying to help out, whatever way they can. You know what? I have the best friends in the entire world. MARI: Well, I'm feeling the need for some girl-time with my pals. Anyone up for a movie? TORI: I'm in! BARBIE: Me too. I still haven't seen The Princess Diaries. TORI: Great choice. I'll call Ana and clue her in. LARA: I am sooo there! NICHELLE: Me 2! Can't wait to see all you crazy girls!'' ''9/13/01 Mattel and all the dolls and toys from Mattel want to reassure you that we are all fine. Barbie and the Generation Girls, and their family and friends are all safe. We know that many of our friends are saddened this week. Be sure you talk with a grown up about your feelings. If you want to cheer up someone who may be sad, you can draw a picture or write a letter. BARBIE: Just a quick note to say I got an e-mail from Chelsie. She wanted to know that everyone was OK. NICHELLE: That was so sweet of her. BARBIE: I told her we were all fine, and she was SOOO happy. NICHELLE: You know, I'm really glad to be home with my parents today, but it's gonna be great to see everyone when we get back to school. BARBIE: I know what you mean, Nich. Well - I'd better get going. Just wanted to check in. NICHELLE: I'm REALLY glad you did. Talk to you in school!'''' Yet, a similar concept was used on younger sister brand MyScene. In its short run, it has had moderate success, and it's now a collectible series. Of course, me, tired of researching hard-to-find information on them, have created a one stop place for them. Take a look around! THE FOLLOWING PAGE CONTAINS INFORMATION WRITTEN BY MOSTLY ME, THE ADMIN OF THIS WIKI, AND OTHER EDITORS. I USED MY OWN WORDS AND KNOW WHEN IT IS MINE. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE CONTENT WITHOUT GIVING ME CREDIT AS THE SOURCE. If you take my information without citing me as the source, YOU WILL BE BANNED. The Collection Information about each Generation Girl will be up! *Barbie Roberts *Nichelle Williams/Watson *Tori Burns *Chelsie Peterson *Lara Morelli-Strauss *Ana Suarez *Mari Nakano *Blaine Gordon *Generation Girl Gallery Category:Browse